


Creatures in the Sadness

by IlliterateUnicorn



Series: Wild Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, Porn With Plot, Reunion, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateUnicorn/pseuds/IlliterateUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015, and the Croatoan Virus has taken hold of basically the entire world. The Winchesters were never raised as hunters, and Castiel has always been human. It's a fight for the fittest, but that's not the worst part.</p><p>The worst part is that Dean and Castiel had been married prior to this new little apocolypse, and not even two months into it, they were seperated.</p><p>[Title from Wild Life by Hedley]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures in the Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> So, yup, basically the description said it all. Sam and Dean were raised to be normal kids, so Lucifer is out possessing Nick still, instead of Sammy. Dunno where Michael's at. Castiel never has been an angel, grew up human, and him and Dean are married. So, we have a nice established relationship to start off, before we reach all of our angst. But, worry not, for I love me a happy ending.

"Dean, seriously, I am fine to go out!" Castiel snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean glared at him.

"Cas, you broke your leg. It's just a quick supply run, I'll be back in less than an hour, and you'll have Sammy here to keep you company." Dean groaned.

"My ankle is just sprained,  _thank you_." Castiel made his way over to Dean, a slight limp in his step. It was late in 2011, and the Croatoan Virus had taken over most of North America and Europe. No one knew about any other countries, since the communications had been cut off. "And if Sam is here with you, then who will be out there to watch your back?"

"Cas, please." Dean sighed, voice softer. "I just want you to stay safe."

"Dean, I want the same for you." Castiel stated softly, and Dean shook his head.

"No, you're not coming with me."

"Yes, I am. Weather you like it or not. Leave without me, and I'll just follow you, you know me." Castiel set his jaw, holding Dean's glare. Sam shifted a bit from his seat across the room.

" _Fine_." Dean bit out. "Come along, but don't complain if you hurt your ankle even worse."

   

The three ended up just walking to the store briskly. It was only a few blocks away from the apartment they were camped out in. Dean stayed a few steps ahead of his husband at all times, shoulders set. Sam stayed behind the two, not wanting to be caught in whatever domestic the two were having.

They got to the store, the sliding doors partially open. Dean forced them open the rest of the way, and the three walked inside, pulling the back packs from their shoulders to fill with any food that didn't look like it had gone bad. 

The shelves were quite barren, but they avoided the produce, meat and dairy section, in slight fear of any of the foods that might have been left out and not taken within the first few months of the apocalypse.

"Okay, ten minutes, and meet at check out lane three?" Dean offered. Sam nodded, walking off. Cas stood there. "Are you waiting for something? Go."

"Apologize." Castiel stated, and Dean groaned.

"Cas, we don't have time for you to be this stubborn. I'll apologize when we all get back to the apartment without any scratches, alright?"

"Oh, fuck you." Cas shook his head at Dean, who was even more stubborn than he was. Dean merely shrugged, walking away.

Sam had gone off to see if he could find any drinks for them, while Dean was in the crackers and cookies isle. Cas was one isle over, looking at canned goods.

"Dean," Sam sounded breathless as he reached his brother. Dean looked up, halfway through stuffing a box of crackers into his bag. "We need to leave.  _Now_."

"What happened?" Dean stood.

"I don't know. They found us. There's about fifteen inside the store already."

"Fuck." Dean stood, hastily zipping his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He made his way quickly over to the next isle and froze, when it was empty. "Cas?"

" _What_?" Cas' voice echoed through the store. He sounded annoyed.

"We're meeting up where we said we would.  _Now_ , the store has been compromised." he was trying not to shout, but he could hear footsteps scuffling, and Cas was nowhere in his line of sight. He reached over his shoulder, grabbing the knife he kept there, and tightening his grip around it.

Then he saw the first one at the end of the isle.

  

Fifteen minutes found the two brothers outside, and Castiel nowhere in sight.

"He's gone." Dean rasped out, leaning against the side of the building. They'd gone through the entire store, and the blue eyed man was nowhere to be found.

"Dean, we have to go now." Sam urged, looking around. "More could be back at any point."

"So what?" Dean gave a harsh laugh.

"So, if Cas is still out there, he probably won't be too fond of you dying. Now, let's  _go_."

  

Castiel woke with a groan, his head hurting. He lifted a hand, pressing it to his forehead and feeling something wet and sticky. He opened his eyes a bit to a mostly dark room, looking at his hand. There was blood on it. He tried to sit, feeling a jerk in whatever room he was in.

"Hey there," a British voice came from the ahead of him. "Don't try sitting up too quickly."

"Here," A girl was beside him, helping him sit, and pressing a water bottle to his lips. "There ya go."

"Where am I?" Castiel asked, getting pushed against a wall. He looked around, realizing they were in the back of a van, some supplies around them, a blanket across his legs.

"Currently?" the man in the front started. "About twenty minutes out of Lawrence."

"We need to go back-" Castiel started to stand.

"Whoa, there." the girl was trying to sit him back down.

"No, no - Dean, he's-"

"If you're friend was in that store, he's probably dead now." the girl stated, and Castiel's entire body froze. "Look, I'm sorry. There were a lot of them. We got there in time to see you get knocked over the head, so we grabbed you and ran."

Castiel fell back against the wall, chest tightening.

"Hey, look." the girl slid closer. "My name's Anna, Anna Milton. That idiot up there is Balthazar Milton, he's my cousin."

"Cas," he offered, breathless. "Um, Castiel Winchester."

"Hi, Cas." Anna smiled a bit. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

Castiel nodded, not really paying much attention. The last conversation that he had had with Dean had been an argument, that, apparently, Dean had been right about.

   

*

  

Sam and Dean had found some other people; Ellen Harvelle, and her daughter, Jo. Their friend, Ash, and a man that Sam was certain was Ellen's boyfriend, a man named Bobby. Jo and Ellen had a bar,  _The Roadhouse_ , and Jo and Ash had found the brothers on a supplies run, bringing them home.

"So, what did you boys do before all of this?" Ellen asked. "I used to run this craphole, obviously."

"I was in law student in Stanford." Sam offered, glancing over at Dean, who was sitting by himself at a table, a glass of whiskey in front of him. "Dean was a mechanic."

"I'd been working here, two years out of high school." Jo offered, sitting on the bar counter. "Bobby ran a salvage yard, and Ash was an IT guy."

"Seriously?" Sam looked to the man with the mullet.

"Yup. Graduated top of my class at MIT." Ash smiled. Sam laughed a bit, looking around the room. "What's Dean's deal, if it's not too much to ask?" Ash asked, voice a bit softer.

Jo leaned in a bit, and Ellen slowed down her hand movements from rubbing the counter. Sam sighed.

"He lost someone a few months in," Sam offered, glancing back to his brother. Since Castiel had disappeared, Dean hadn't quite been the same. He didn't smile that much, and didn't seem to have much remorse anymore for killing people infected with the virus. "We lost both of our parents right at the beginning of it. I don't think he was ready to lose anyone else."

"Oh," Jo's voice was sad. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I'm the one who needs your sympathies." Sam looked at her.

"You lost both your parents, I don't doubt that you were fairly close to whoever Dean lost, too." she supplied. 

"Yea," Sam smiled a bit. "I guess."

   

Castiel had taken to living with Anna and Balthazar poorly. They had a group of friends with them, too. Gabriel, a sarcastic asshole, Naomi, a woman who obviously believed she was in charge, and about seven others that Castiel could care less about.

Castiel had taken to, whenever they went on supply runs, tagging along, and looking through the pharmacies for things that weren't that necessary to anyone's health, but might help numb of his pain. He lived in an almost constant bubble of medication that dulled all of his sense.

To say he was handling the loss of his husband poorly would have been a large understatement, to say the least.

  

*

    

Castiel, living in his constant little haze, barely noted the passing of the days, and before he knew it, it was 2014. He hadn't been taking enough pills to kill himself, though he wasn't sure as to why. He figured, some days, it was because he needed to suffer. He fought with Dean, told him that he  _had_  to come on the supply run.

Maybe, if he'd stayed at home, Dean would've gotten out sooner.

He wouldn't have had his last words to the love of his life as a very angry ' _what?'._ But he was unlucky, and probably cursed, like that.

He'd been with Dean since they were fourteen, never anyone else. They had always been each other's everything.

  

At the time, Castiel had been living with his Uncle Zachariah. A real asshole of a man, so Cas spent most of his time at the Winchester's house. His own parents, much like Dean's, had never had a problem with their sons sexuality. When they died in a car accident when he was thirteen, and he was sent to live with his uncle... well, that man was a whole story in himself. 

He hadn't seen the man more than twice since he'd turned eighteen, and him and Dean had moved out together. And that was only because Zachariah lived near John and Mary, so when Dean and Cas would go to visit, he'd occasionally see the man.

He'd moved out of the state when, at nineteen, Castiel and Dean had gotten married. And stayed that way for fifteen years before the God damn apocalypse started. 

  

Castiel shut his eyes, head hurting. He felt sick, thinking about Dean. He stood, deciding he needed to go for a midnight walk.

   

Dean and the others found a camp;  _Camp_ _Chitaqua_.

That had been over a year ago, and, somehow, Dean had ended up as the leader of the camp. Bobby said it was because Dean was the only one who never let feelings get in the way, unless it came to Sam.

For some reason, the girls in the camp seemed to find it attractive, for whatever reason. A lot of them spent their free time trying to flirt with him, trying to get him to have sex with them. He would just ignore them and walk away.

Some of the guys had even taken to trying to get laid by the leader of the camp, but so far, it wasn't working on anyone. 

Sam, along with Ellen, Ash, Bobby and Jo, were the only one's that knew that Dean had lost someone, and agreed it better not to tell anyone. Knowing their camp, they would hound Dean about it until he broke. Sam was the only one that knew the name - or gender, for that matter - of who Dean had lost.

As it was, Sam already was starting to forget any light that used to be in his brother's eyes.

Dean could kill without flinching, and the light laugh lines he'd had near his eyes had morphed into something more along the lines of frown lines. A few times, when no one was looking, Sam caught Dean holding a metal device that looked kind of like a compact mirror, or a very large locket, before his brother would slide it back into his coat pocket.

   

*

   

Cas realized, if he wanted to, he could probably go months without any form of drugs or medication. Currently, it had been just over two, and he was fine.

He didn't have nearly as much of a dependency on them as he thought he might, so that was alright. They were in the middle of nowhere, trying to get to any form of civilization. They hadn't seen any stores with food in them for months, and rumors were spreading that the population was next to gone.

As bad as it was, Castiel didn't care nearly as much as he knew that he should have.

He kicked a can from the ground as they walked. He had a gun in his hand, but stopped, seeing something clear and a dark blue in the ground. He looked around, and no one was paying him any mind, so he bent down, and dug the small plastic container from the ground. It was a pill container, obviously someone's prescription, but the label was scratched off. He opened them up, and poured two of the small, oddly shaped, light blue pills into his palm. They had numbers on them.

He shrugged, throwing them into his mouth and swallowing them dry.

If he was to die, it wouldn't be the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

  

Dean had spent most of the day telling the girls in the camp that he just wanted alone time. They offered to accompany him to said  _alone time_ , and he would then have to explain what alone time meant to them.

He'd found a bottle of cheap whiskey, and had locked his cabin door, and drank most of it. There was a knock on the door.

"Fuck off."

"Dean, it's me. Open up."

"I said  _fuck off_." 

"Dean, stop being a baby. Let me in, or I'll pick the lock and let myself in." Sam's voice was slightly muffled through the wooden door, but Dean got up anyways, walking over and unlocking the door for his brother. 

"What?" he asked, falling back to his bed.

"Dude, you look like shit."

"Thanks." Dean glared up at him.

"Dean, he's-"

"Don't." Dean cut Sam off, eyes burning. "Do not tell me that  _he's out there_  or  _we'll find him_  because I haven't seen him in three years. I let him come on the supply run, and now he's gone, because of me."

"Dean, you can't give up hope."

"Sammy, do you know what today is?" Dean sat up, obviously trying not to cry. Sam slowly shook his head, unsure. "Today is September eighteenth." Dean supplied.

"Oh, god, Dea-"

"It's our wedding anniversary. So, if you'd kindly leave me the fuck alone, that would be so greatly appreciated." he snapped, grabbing the bottle of whiskey, which barely had a third of it left anymore. Sam sighed, leaving the cabin.

He heard footsteps, and the lock clicked shut behind him.

"What's his problem?" a girl asked, and he turned, seeing one of the girls from camp, Risa, walking towards him. She was one of the worse ones, trying to get into his brother's pants.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sam stated.

"Calm down, Sam. I'm only trying to see if he needs anything I can offer."

"Unless you have something that you haven't offered to at least half the guys in our camp, I doubt it." a new voice supplied, and Sam turned to see a pretty blonde girl. The girl smiled sweetly as Risa, who rolled her eyes and walked away. The blonde girl turned to Sam. "Sorry, she just pisses me off."

"It's fine." Sam shook his head a bit. "You're new here, right?"

"Yea, just arrived two weeks ago with my cousin, Brady." she held her hand out. "I'm Jess."

"Sam." he smiled, reaching out to shake her hand.

"So," she began as they started to walk, side by side. "You seem to know Dean pretty well?"

"Yea," Sam laughed a bit. "He's my older brother."

"Oh," Jess nodded. "Was he always this shut off, or did something happened?"

"Something happened." Sam offered, and she nodded. It was silent for a moment, and Sam thought she was going to push.

"So," she looked at him. "I heard that that guy Chuck has about thirty books hidden around the camp, and I'm really bored. You want to help me look for them?"

   

*

  

They were in a supermarket.

It was April, 2015. The doors were shut, but Cas, Anna, Balthazar, and Gabriel were trapped inside.

"At least we have this!" Gabriel did a mock-war cry, holding up a large thing of toilet paper. Anna let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm all out of bullets. You guys?"

"None." Balthazar shrugged.

"Zippo." Gabriel stated, dropping the toilet paper to the ground. "Cassie?"

"Don't call me that," Castiel snapped, head hurting. "And I have one bullet left. I don't think it'll do a wh-"

He stopped at the sound of shots firing off. They all looked at one another. The rest of their group had died off, and they were the only four left standing.

"Other people?" Gabriel asked, and they waited for a moment, before rushing towards the door. A lot of bodies were on the ground, and at the edge of the parking lot, was a large jeep, two girls standing, guns extended out. Anna pushed the door open, walking out with her hands raised in surrender.

"Who are you?" one of the girls shouted, a click of a gun sounding through the quiet air.

"My name's Anna." Anna offered. "We were stuck in there for two days. We thought that no one was out here."

"Well," the smaller of the two girls, a blonde one, jumped out of the jeep, lowering her gun and walking over. "There's a whole lot more of us."

" _Jo._ " the brunette in the jeep snapped.

"Oh god, Risa," a man from the jeep groaned, an accent twinging his words. "What is your problem? If we find people, we take them back to camp. Orders as followed."

"Yea," Jo turned a bit. "Unless your two-year long plan of getting into our fearless leader's pants is suddenly pointless. Because, if you think we're leaving any humans here, you can be certain that Benny and I will let everyone know whose idea that was."

"Fuck you, Harvelle."

"In your wildest dreams." Jo smiled at her, before turning back to the group.

"Camp?" Balthazar asked.

"Yup." Jo nodded. "Anything in there that could be of any use?" she nodded to the store.

"Um, a few granola bars and some toilet paper?" Gabriel offered.

"Toilet paper?" Benny called from the jeep. Gabriel nodded. "Oh, Lord, Chuck might cry." 

After things from the store had been gathered, everyone piled into the jeep. Risa and Benny in the front, Jo in the back with Cas, Anna, Balthazar and Gabriel.

"What's this about a two year plan?" Anna asked, and Jo smiled a bit, though it looked kind of sad.

"The leader of our camp is  _very_  celibate, okay?"  Jo stated. "Like, I've known him since 2012, and he's never done anything with anyone. Kind of a real crab, but we love him. He gets the job done, knows when to make the call. Anyways, most of the straight girls, gay guys, and anyone who doesn't care has this bet going."

"That so?" Balthazar leaned forwards a bit.

"Mhm." Jo nodded. "They've been trying to get into his pants since we got to the camp in 2013, and so far, no one has. Apparently our camp is full of air heads."

"You know I can hear you?" Risa snapped.

"I was hoping." Jo shrugged. "Anyways, he doesn't go for it. Half the camp doesn't know what his sexual preference is, the rest think he's just asexual. He won't talk about it, and is a complete asshole if you annoy him. He shot someone in the foor once."

"Well, he sounds like a joy to be around." Gabriel offered.

"Hey," Jo looked defensive. "We all have our coping mechanisms. No, being angry isn't the best one, but we're living through the freakin' apocalypse. He can deal as he pleases."

Cas nodded a bit, knowing what she meant. He felt Anna's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend." Gabriel lifted his hands. "You trying to get into his pants, too?"

"Nah." Jo shook her head. "He's like a big brother to me, kind of."

  

They arrived at the camp within an hour, and one of the guys - Chuck, presumably - did, in fact, start crying when Benny threw him the toilet paper.

"Where's our fearless leader, anyways?" Risa asked, pulling her hair from the ponytail, and shaking it out.

"Went out on a raid with his brother, Jess and Ellen." a guy with a mullet supplied. "They should be back soon enough-"

And sure enough, there was an engine. Everyone turned, and saw a truck driving back towards them.

"That'll be them." Jo offered, and Cas stepped back with everyone, noting how some of the girls and guys were fixing up their appearances a bit. He rolled his eyes, wondering what about this guy could be so special that they decided they needed to have sex with him in the middle of an apocolypse.

He watched as a woman got out of the truck, shaking her head. A man in a baseball cap nodded, lifting an arm as she headed over, pulling her into a hug.

Next, guy came out, his back to Cas as he lifted a blonde girl from the truck, despite her laughs as she hit his arm. Everyone was looking to the other side as they heard the door open, but Cas wasn't paying much attention.

Until the tall guy turned, nearly dropping the blonde girl.

"Holy shit." he stared at Cas, and Cas stared back, because he  _knew_  that face. He'd grown, but that was, undoubtedly a face of a boy that he had known for more than half of his life. And was completely  _not_  dead. "Holy fuck."

"Sam?" the blonde girl asked, looking at Cas.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, and Cas felt his heart jumped.

"What?" Dean snapped, and his voice was deeper. He sounded harsh, angry. Cas watched the other side of the truck as Dean stepped around. He was looking towards his brother, and he seemed both angrier than Cas had ever seen him, but at the same time, utterly emotionless. "Sam?"

Dean let out a heavy sigh, and turned his head to follow Sam's gaze, obviously annoyed that his brother was too shocked to talk. Castiel, himself, was too shocked to even move. His mouth was partially opened, taking in Dean.

Dean's features froze, seeing Castiel's. Their eyes met, and they both froze, Dean on one side of the truck, Cas on the other. Someone said something, but Castiel didn't hear him as Dean was planting a hand on the hood of the truck, sliding over it and taking the last two steps to pull his husband into his arms.

Castiel stayed frozen, feeling the strong, familiar arms wrapped tight around him. He couldn't breathe. He must have taken something funny, maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he was dead. His blood was thrumming in his ears, and he thought he might be shaking, but then the world went black around him.

   

*

  

Castiel woke up in a bed.

Which, well, he couldn't actually remember the last time that that had happened. He wasn't sure when he'd last taken any pills, but he was sure he might still be going crazy, because everything from before fainting sounded crazy. He lifted a hand, running it over his face, when he heard footsteps on floorboards, so he opened his eyes.

 _Yup, crazy_.

Dean was kneeling beside him, green eyes harder than he remembered them to ever have been. His jawline was stronger, and he didn't look like he'd smiled in years - not that Cas could probably say anything different.

"You okay?" Dean asked, handing gently cupping Cas' cheek.

"You're alive." Cas said, voice tight. "You're not dead."

"That's kind of the definition of alive, yea." Dean gave a weak smile, and Cas felt tears running down his cheeks. Dean was quick to pull him into his arms, which only caused him to start sobbing, clutching the t-shirt on the man. "Hey, don't cry. Me being alive is a really shitty reason to cry."

"I thought you were dead." Cas wheezed out, pressing his face into Dean's chest. "It was my fault, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-"

"Hey," Dean pulled away, only to lean back in and press their lips together. Cas hiccuped on another sob because this was in no way real. "It's not your fault. I should have stayed with you in that store, should have gotten to you quicker when I heard there were croats in the building..."

Dean shook his head, and Cas leaned back in, pressing their lips back together. He reached up, hands burying themselves in Dean's hair, pulling him closer to him. Dean crawled onto the bed, straddling Cas' hips.

"Fuck, missed you." Dean muttered in the kiss. "You're here, god damn it, love you."

"You - you're the leader of the camp?" Castiel asked suddenly, and Dean pulled back a bit.

"Um, yea? Why? You have a new kink?"

"No, it's just..." Castiel smiled a bit. "You thought I was dead?" he asked, and Dean looked down, obviously not wanting to say yes. Cas breathed out a laugh, and Dean looked up. "The entire ride back, I'm getting told that the leader of this camp is unbelievably celibate, despite having people constantly throwing themselves at him."

"Well, yea." Dean shrugged a bit, leaning in, to rest their foreheads together. "They weren't you, now were they?"

"Well, if  _you've_  been celibate since we last had sex, and  _I've_  been celibate since we last had sex, I think we really need to have sex."

"I really think I couldn't agree more," Dean smiled a bit, and it was weak. Castiel wasn't sure how strong his own smile was, as he hadn't used it in God knows how long. He wondered if that was the same with Dean, as his husband started to tug off their clothes.

It was obvious that the apocolypse had really done a lot to help with Dean's muscles, as they were much more toned than when Cas had last seen them. He reached a hand up to run along Dean's stomach as Dean pulled his shity over his head, and Dean let out a breathless groan.

"Your turn." Dean smiled a bit, starting on the buttons on the loose blue shirt Cas was wearing.

"I missed your smile." Cas stated. "I'd like to see it now, please."

Dean looked down a bit, chin dropping to his chest, a small smile on his lips. Cas sat up, letting the shirt fall from his body, letting his hands trail up Dean's chest, before settling on his shoulders, pulling his down for a kiss. Dean's hands went to grip Cas' rib cage.

"You lost weight," Dean stated, pulling back, looking concerned.

"I also haven't slept in a bed in over a year." Castiel shrugged a bit, and Dean was pushing him back down so he was laying out on the mattress, Dean's mouth at his neck.

He could feel Dean's hands at his jeans, popping the button out of it's hole, and pulling down the zipper. No comment was made on Cas' lack of underwear, though, within a few minutes, he found out Dean was in the same predicament as he was.

Naked, they were pressed together, mouths moving as one, panting. Castiel had his hands running up and down Dean's back, mapping out the new muscles with his fingers. Dean's hands were massaging Cas' thighs, having settled in between them.

"You know," Dean stated, pulling back and reaching up, grabbing a small jar. "For once, I am not going to get mad at my brother for assuming things."

"What is that?" Cas asked, going up on his elbows as Dean opened the small clear jar, that had some kind of gel in it.

"Basically, homemade lube." Dean smiled down at him. "Our camp is ready for anything. Sam brought it in here, when I was carrying you in."

He picked up some of the substance on his fingers, setting the jar back out on the nightstand, warming it up on his fingers as Castiel laid back down. Cas felt out of breath, warm everywhere. He smiled at his husband, as Dean slid down the bet, lifting Cas' legs and adjusting them so that they were spread apart, feet planted on the bed.

He shut his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the mattress, feeling lips press onto his inner thigh, a gentle brush of fingers at his entrance.

"You ready?"

"Since I found out that you were alive."

And there was a finger pushing into him, as teeth bit down on his inner thigh. He gasped a bit, trying to adjust. He hadn't really felt any need over the past few years to masturbate, but the burn was as welcomed as Dean's calloused fingers were.

Slowly, he felt Dean moving his finger around, and he could feel Dean's mouth curving into a smile, and just was he was about to ask Dean what he was smiling about, he keened out, Dean's fingers brushing his prostate.

"You good?" Dean asked, sliding his finger out, only to slide it back in, a second one alongside it, slowly scissoring, pressing against his prostate at every opportunity. Cas merely nodded, hoping Dean could see, because no words were actually forming.

He felt Dean's lips move from his leg, fingers continuing to stretch him, when he felt a press of lips onto his own. He blinked his eyes open, head spinning, seeing a dark green almost clouded by black, above him.

"Hey," Dean smiled softly down at him, and Castiel opened his mouth to respond, only for Dean's fingers to press back to his prostate.

"Ready, m'ready." he tried to shift Dean's finger's out of him.

"No, baby, you're not." Dean was kissing his neck, and Cas couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He tried nodding, but Dean only shook his head. "Don't wanna hurt you. Three fingers, and you'll be good. Yeah?" he offered, pulling his two fingers out, to add them back in, alongside a third now.

"Please,  _please, Dean_." Castiel had the sheets gripped tightly in his fists, toes curling against the bed, as he tried to focus on one thing, any one thing. But it was all too much.

Dean was there, alive, and kissing him. Three fingers deep, and he knew just how to touch Castiel to make him fall apart at his will, and he refused to do more than continue to leisurely stretch him out, biting his neck every so often, or sucking a bruise into his skin.

"Dean -  _Dean,_ I'm - I can't.. please,  _God!_ " Castiel gasped, one hand going up to hold Dean's bicep. He was panting heavily into Dean's neck, and almost started to cry when Dean completely pulled his fingers out. "Dean-"

"Shh, baby. It's alright, you're alright, I got you." Dean was speaking softly in Castiel's ear, as the blue eyed man was vaguely aware of Dean grabbing the lube once more, to slick himself up, when he felt the head of Dean's cock slowly pressing to him. He groaned, falling flat against the bed, legs falling open as Dean slowly - too slowly - pushed into him.

" _Dean._ " Castiel breathed once Dean's hips were rested completely against his ass.

"Hey, open your eyes for me." Dean's nose nudged as Cas' cheek, so he blinked a few times, vision blurry and watery, before he got the clear image of his husband, hovering above him. "God, missed your eyes," Dean pulled out slowly. "Your neck," pushed back in, slowly. "Your hair," Pulled out slowly, "Your mouth," pushed in slowly. "Your voice." Out. "Your hands." In. "Your jawline." Out. "Your stubble." In.

"Dean, God, please,  _harder_."

"You sure?" Dean asked stilling, mid-thrust. Castiel just nodded his head.

And that was it.

Dean was driving into him at an almost unrelenting pace, pushing Castiel up the mattress a bit until he reached a hand out to brace himself on the headboard, which took to hitting the wall with a dull thudding. Castiel was trying to breath, the feel of Dean fucking into him, hitting his prostate almost head on with every thrust, when Dean's large, rough, calloused hand, took his cock.

" _Jesus fuck_." Castiel cursed, free hand going to Dean's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Dean groaned, going to rest his forearm next to Castiel's head, so Castiel was able to move his hand from the headboard, to Dean's back, slowly scratching down it.

Dean slowled his thrusts, and Castiel felt like he was going to explode.

"You okay?" Dean asked, nuzzling into Cas' neck.

"Love you." Castiel nodded, and felt a hot breath against his neck. "So much, love you so much. Don't ever,  _ever_  leave me again."

"This has to be a mutual promise." Dean muttered, and Castiel just nodded, letting out a heavy breath.

Dean's hands were at his legs then, pulling them up to curl around his waist, and Castiel took the hint, locking his ankles behind Dean as best he could, before Dean was resting both forearms on either side of Castiel's head, starting to thrust into him in earnest. Castiel's cock was pressed between their stomach, the friction not enough, but perfect, none the less.

He wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, clinging to his husband in every way imaginable, chocking out moans and sobs as Dean breathed heavily into Cas' collar, groaning and muttering out endearments ever so often.

With one last press to his prostate, Cas was coming with a strangled cry, followed soon after by Dean, who promptly collapsed onto Cas' chest after.

They stayed like that for a moment, soaking in the feeling of being so wrapped up in each other after so long, ignoring Cas' cooling and drying come between their chests, and Dean's cock, softening in Cas.

Slowly, Dean pulled out, Cas wincing.

"Come on," Dean started to pull Cas up.

"Mm?" Cas clung to Dean as he was stood up, slightly confused.

"We have running water, and electricity here. I assume you haven't had a good shower in a while, either."

"Love you," Cas smiled dopily as Dean practically carried him to the small bathroom, sitting him on the toilet as he turned the water on, letting it head up. He made quick work of shaving Cas' face a bit, the beard dirty and rough, before standing Cas up, and pulling him under the warm stream with him. Cas groaned.

"Yea, I know." Dean smiled, grabbing the cloth and bar of soap, lathering it up, still holding Cas up with on arm.

Turning his husband so Cas' back was pressed to Dean's chest, Dean slowly worked on cleaning off his chest, and his arms and his neck, and anywhere he could reach, before turning him so their chests were pressed together, and Castiel's back got the same treatment. Cas just leaned his weight onto Dean, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean's shoulders, burying his face in his neck.

He was a bit disoriented when he was leaned against the wall, until he felt Dean down at his legs with the cloth, cleaning from his waist to his feet, and everywhere in between.

Last, Dean stood up, washing Cas' hair slowly and carefully, muttering about him needing a hair cut, as the dirt and grime from the past few months was washed away with a sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner.

The water shut off, and Castiel was all but a dead weight in Dean's arms, feeling a rough towel drying him off, and he was being carried princess-style through the room, and deposited on the cool sheets of the bed, if not somewhat sticky.

"Dean.." he opened his eyes when Dean left his side.

"Right here," Dean smiled a bit from across the room, shutting the light off. The room still had a bit of light coming in from the cracks in the curtains, and Cas could hear voices as Dean came back over to the bed, curling up around Cas, pulling the blanket up to cover them.

Cas turned, letting Dean spoon him completely, strong arms tight around him.

"Everyone else still awake?"

"Dunno, some people. It's a bit after midnight." Dean mumbled, pressing a few kisses into Cas' hair. Castiel smiled, cuddling back a bit, and drifting slowly asleep.

   

*

   

Dean, upon Castiel fainting, had carried the man to his cabin. It was late in the evening, and everyone else was sitting around a fire now, a few people asleep already. A portion of the group were all discussing Dean earlier that day.

"I mean, what the actual fuck." one of the girls, Lisa, whose son Ben had long since fallen asleep hissed out harshly.

"I don't care who that guy thinks he is," Risa started. "But if he thinks he has any claim on my Dean-"

"Actually," Sam cut her off, walking over. Jess looked up and he sat down next to her. "If anyone has any claim over my brother, it's him."

"Yea, and why's that?" one of the guys who liked Dean, Aaron, crossed his arms. About eight people all turned to Sam, looking ready to deny whatever he had to say.

"Well, when I was nine, Castiel moved in across the street from us. When I was ten, him and Dean started dating. When I was fifteen, they got married, and then, when I was twenty eight, they got separated at a grocery store and Dean hasn't quite been the same since." Sam looked around the group, everyone silent. "So, yea, I think Cas has a bit of a claim over him."

"Why would he never tell us about him?" Lisa asked, and Sam tried not to roll his eyes.

"Because you're all whiney little bitches that would do nothing but bother him about if it you did?" Jess offered. "I mean, really, how many of you wouldn't just try and force yourself on him then so he could  _move past him_."

"Were we talking to you?" Risa asked.

"No, but she actually has an IQ level higher than her age." Sam offered, and Risa's jaw dropped. "But either way, there never was, and never will be any chance of any of you being involved in Dean's life romantically, so just leave whatever little bubble of ignorance that you'r living in and deal with it. You've all had to deal with Dean just not liking you for two years, now you find out he's in love. Get over yourselves if you think any of you have the power to change that."

"You know what, go fuck yourself, Winchester." Lisa snapped, standing up, storming away from the fire. Jess laughed, falling over and bumping shoulders with Sam. The latter looked over, seeing a few of their new additions standing away from everyone else, so he waved them over.

"You guys alright?" he asked, as they all took seats in empty spots.

"Yea, it's just weird." the red head, Anna, laughed a bit. "The biggest group we've been in since all this started was thirteen. And there's over a hundred of you guys here."

"Yea, it has it's perks." Jess smiled. "Speaking of which, Bobby said the jerky was ready, so I'm going to go get us all a bag to share."

She stood, walking away.

"So, you two together?" Gabriel asked, only a few other people at the fire now.

"What?" Sam blinked at him. "No, we're - no, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh." Balthazar smiled.

"They're both very heavily in denial." Charlie, one of the girls who had been at the camp for a few months, offered.

"We are not in denial of anything!" Sam stated, looking over to see if he could see her. He couldn't.

"You don't sound that convincing..." Anna stated slowly, a small smile on her lips.

"That's because he's afraid of girls." Garth, one of the few people that had been at the camp since it opened, smiled.

"I am not afraid of girls." Sam muttered.

"Yes, you are." Charlie offerd.

"You're all assholes."

"I like this, he's blushing." Gabriel laughed.

"Why's he blushing?" Jess asked, walking back over, with a bag of the dried strips of meat, from a hunt a few days prior.

"He's afraid of girls."

"No, I'm not!" Sam exclaimed, and Jess laugh, knocking his shoulder with her own.

"It's alright. Maybe it's because you think they'll try and steal your secrets for how you keep your hair so nice, even in the midst of an apocalypse." she smiled at him, and he groaned, going to lean back a bit, and falling off the log he was on. 

He groaned again as everyone else laughed, and Jess tried to help him up, laughing as well.

"I hate all of you." he muttered.

"Nope," Jess leaned against his chest a bit. "You love me."

"Yea, whatever." he shook his head as she looked up at him, ignoring the obnoxious wink from Gabriel.

  

*

   

When Dean woke up, he felt oddly warm and sated. He couldn't remember why, but he was more tired than usual, and decided he wanted to sleep a bit longer. He kept his eyes shut, breathing heavily, aware that, as usual, his mind would probably be playing tricks on him. 

Because, he could practically  _hear_  Cas next to him. _  
_

He gasped, eyes flying open, however, when he felt a tight heat enclosing his cock, and nearly started to laugh with glee. Had it not been for his husband, seated so perfecting on his dick. He let his hands fall onto Castiel's hips.

"Mornin'," Dean smiled, looking up at the half lidded eyes Cas was sporting, not to mention the beautiful array of bruises, littering his neck and chest.

"Good morning." Cas gave him a lazy smile, staying seated on Dean's hips as he stretched, shifting Dean a bit. Dean groaned, gripping Cas' hips tighter. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fucking great." Dean smiled, shifting his hips a bit. "You?" Cas gasped, but kept up with the conversation.

"Best night in years," he scratched his chest a bit. "Figured you wouldn't mind a wakeup call. Can't sleep to heavily anymore, and people are talking outside."

"I don't mind. You like the shower last night?"

"It was nice, though I can't remember most of it." Cas yawned again, and Dean smiled. Even with the light stubble, he resembled a baby kitten. Cas shifted his hip a bit more, one hand going to rest on Dean's stomach, and the latter groaned a bit. "This is nice. I missed this." he shifted again.

"Being a tease?" Dean asked, breathless. Cas smiled a bit, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"A bit, mostly you. Us." Cas placed his other hand on Dean's stomach, moving his hips a bit more, but not lifting up, eyes just fluttering a bit as he let out a small breath. "This."

"Yea, yea." Dean nodded, eyes shutting a bit. He licked his lips a bit, heart hammering in his chest, because it all felt too good to be real. "Christ, I love you, you know that, right?"

"I have since we were fifteen." Cas stated, and Dean opened his eyes to see a small smile on his lips. "And I love you too, so much."

At that, Castiel finally lifted up a bit, dropping back down on Dean, moving up and down in a steady rythym, letting out little puffs of breath every so often. Dean planted his feet on the mattress, thrusting up, and Castiel gave a small guy, lurching forwards a bit, supporting himself on Dean's chest.

Dean smiled a bit, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Cas, nosing along his jaw and nipping at the skin he hadn't gotten to the night before. Cas braced his hands on Dean's shoulders, lifting himself up, before dropping himself back down with a small noise. Dean groaned.

"I forgot how good morning sex was." Cas panted, keeping one hand on Dean's shoulder, while the other went to Dean's hair, holding Dean's head in place against his neck. Dean just chuckled a bit, blowing on Cas' neck. " _Dean!_ " Cas laughed a bit, leaning away.

"Something wrong?" Dean looked up at him.

"Stop trying to make me laugh!" he shook his head, leaning down to press their lips properly together. Dean opened his mouth easily for the kiss, letting Cas get back to moving his hips and riding Dean properly.

He used his hands to help lift and drop Cas, while Cas continued to make the sweet little noises, nails digging into Dean's skin before they both came.

   

"We should probably get up soon." Dean said, about half an hour later. They were currently just tangled together under the sheets, Dean mouthing along Cas' shoulders and collar.

"In a bit," Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, scraping his nails along the scalp. "I have a few years of sex to catch up on, as well as a few years of Dean time."

"If you think getting up means that you're leaving my side, then you're very wrong." Dean smiled up at him. "But, what it does mean, is feeding you."

"Mm," Cas sat up, stretching out his arms until his shoulders popped. "I guess arrangements could be arranged." he looked towards the bathroom, before back at Dean. "When can we use the bathtub?"

"Tonight," Dean sat up, leaning to press a kiss to the side of Cas' mouth. "Promise. But, as discussed, I am supposedly the leader of this camp."

"Why is that?" Cas asked as Dean got up, walking over the dresser across the room. He pulled out some clothes, throwing them across the room to Cas, before grabbing out some for himself. "Like, how did you end up as the camp leader?"

"Honestly?" Dean looked at him, green eyes wide. Castiel nodded. "I put the least amount of my heart into it, and just went straight for what we were supposed to do. Didn't care if someone died, didn't care if I was in danger."

"Now that," Castiel stood, jumped a bit to pull the jeans up his legs. They were a bit too big on him. "is not the Dean Winchester I know."

"No, it's not." Dean walked over, already completely dressed, pulling Cas so their chests were pressed together. "But it's the Dean that I was when I thought my husband was dead." he pressed a kiss to Cas' lips.

"But," Cas stopped. "You didn't care if you were in danger?"

"Cas, I thought you were gone completely." Dean sighed, walking over to the bed to sit down, and start pulling on his boots. "I mean, I bet you did some things you aren't too proud of when you thought I was dead."

"Yea..." Cas nodded slowly, and Dean froze.

"Cas?" he asked. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing, really. It's fine, in the past." he tried waving it off, pulling a t-shirt over his head, but he looked up and met Dean's eyes.

"You didn't..." Dean paused. "Did you sleep w-"

"No, God, no." Cas shook his head, walking over to straddle Dean thighs, taking his face in his hands. "I told you last night, and I'll tell you again. I was celibate. The only person that I have ever had sex with in my life has been you."

"Then what did you do?" Dean asked, brow furrowed slightly, skipping around Cas' face. Cas sighed, playing with the buttons on Dean's flannel.

"I..." Cas paused, shrugging a bit. "I took things." another pause. "Pills, y'know."

" _Cas_.." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' chin.

"I thought you were dead, and I didn't know what to do." Cas looked up, meeting Dean's eyes. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? When we got split up, you still had Sam to fight for. I had nothing left. Yea, I got to know Anna, Gabe and Balthazar, but I didn't have anyone or anything from when life was still normal."

"You had something." Dean stated, taking Cas' left hand, tapping the small metal band lightly. Cas looked to see Dean still wore his own as well.

"Yea, I refused to take it off for anything, too. We met another group of people one day, and I found out one of them had heroine. I tried buying some off of her, but the only thing she would take would have been my ring." he paused. "I never got any heroine. When she tried taking it, I thought about it, and realized that that was not something that you would've wanted, so.. yea."

"We suck without each other, you know that?" Dean asked, arms wrapped around Cas' lower back. "I turn into a heartless killer, and you start with the pharmaceuticals."

"Apparently." Cas smiled a bit. He pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. "But can we go have food now? I haven't eaten anything but a few granola bars for about three days."

"Yea, sure." Dean leaned up, pressing his lips against Cas'. Cas gave him a look. "Makin' up for lost time." he offered, getting rewarded with another kiss.

As Cas pulled his boots on, he looked up at Dean, who looked uncomfortable by the door.

"Dean?" he spoke softly, and his husband turned. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just.." he lifted his shoulders and dropped them. "I don't want to go out there. Everywhere here has some kind of shitty memory. I -" he made a face. "I'm not gonna be me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, God damn it, why is it so hard to explain?" he sighed, leaning against the door. "I mean, you're not at all going to like the Dean I am when I'm out there."

"Dean," Cas walked over, turning Dean and pulling him into a hug. "I'm gonna like you no matter what." he paused. "Unless you chop your dick off, then maybe not so much. But I'll still love you."

"Christ," Dean chuckled a bit, wrapping an arm around Cas. "Yea, alright, fine." he reached out, grabbing a dark black jacket, handing it to Cas.

"By the way," Cas said, pulling the jacket on. "I like your choice of shirt." he motioned down to his own chest, the one Dean had thrown to him. An old, ratty, Led Zepplin shirt.

"Well, I assumed it still might be your favourite of mine," he pressed a kiss to Cas' mouth. "And I really like how it looks on you."

   

The two walked out of the cabin, hand in hand. Cas watched as Dean basically transformed before his eyes, but didn't say anything.

It was almost eerie, as he realized how much the years had changed his husband. He hadn't realized as much before, from exhaustian, or lust, or just being happy to see his face. Maybe it was because Dean was happier in the confines of the cabin, but either way, he was almost like a different person.

His shoulders stayed tense, back straight. His lips were pursed ever so slightly, and his jaw set. Any glint in his eyes seemed to vanish, until he looked back at Castiel. The glint made a reappearance.

"Dean-o," a guy, the one with the mullet, came walking up. "Ellen wants to see you in the back, find job for our newest campers. S'up compadre." the guy nodded to Cas.

"Cas, this is Ash." Dean said, and even his voice was tense. Cas gave his hand a light squeeze, and it was returned. "And if you see her, tell her I'll be there in a bit, we're going for breakfast first."

"Sure thing, Cap." Ash saluted Dean, before walking off.

As they headed towards where Dean said breakfast was being served, Castiel stepped a bit closer to Dean, acutely aware that everyone in camp seemed to be staring at him. Dean rubbed a thumb on the back of Cas' hand, and they walked into a large building.

About forty people were sitting around and eating. If Cas had thought it was bad before, it was worse in such a confined place, everyone trying to subtly gape at Cas. They would look down, or to the side if Dean caught them, however.

Dean and Cas sat at a table near the front of the room once they'd gotten their food; some oatmeal, a few berries, and a cup of coffee.

Dean ate slowly, keeping on hand pressed to Castiel's lower back as he looked around the room. Cas stayed as close to Dean's side as he could.

"You okay?" Dean asked, voice low.

"Yea," Cas nodded. "Just.. everyone's staring. It's weird. Never really liked to be the center of attention."

"Yea, sorry." Dean apologized, voice low. Cas looked up when he heard the door, seeing Cas walk in, accompanied by the blonde girl from the truck yesterday, and Jo. He smiled over at Dean and Cas as the three went to get breakfast. "Told you, kind of celibate. People probably think you used some kind of spell to seduce me."

"Actually," Sam sat down across from Cas, the unknown blonde beside him, and Jo on her other side. "I told everyone yesterday that you two were married. I don't think anyone - specifically Lisa, Aaron, Risa or Andy - believed me, though."

"I agree with Dean," Jo offered. "Voo doo."

"Hi, I'm Jess." the girl next to Sam extending her arm across the table.

"Castiel." Cas reached out to shake her hand.

"So, how much of the camp have you actually seen?" Sam asked, looking up at the two, smirking a bit.

"Um," Cas shrugged a bit, and Sam laughed.

"How long ago did you guys actually leave the cabin?"

"About fifteen minutes or so?" Cas offered.

"Okay, ew." Sam made a face, still smiling.

"What's so ew, Moosey?" a British man came over, sitting on the other side of Sam. He looked at Cas. "Who are you?"

"My husband, what do you want, Crowley?" Dean asked, looking up at the British man.

"What poor bastard married you, Winchester?" Crowley smiled at Dean, who just glared in return. "And someone broke into my cabin yesterday when Bobby forced me to go out hunting with him."

"Was something stolen?"

"No, but the lock on my door is broken. Please see to it." Crowley stated, standing back up and walking away.

"Always fun seeing him." Jo stated, picking up a blueberry off the oatmeal and examining it before popping it into her mouth. "Oh, my mom said-"

"To go talk to her about our new friends, yes, I know." Dean stated, dropping his spoon into his empty bowl. Cas rubbed a hand over his thigh, and felt a bit of tension seep away. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Whoa," Jo looked between the two of them. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make him.. I dunno, like, calm down?"

"Um," Cas looked to Dean, who glanced over to meet his eyes for a second, before he turned to pick up his coffee. "I don't know. Did I?"

"Told you," Sam smiled, grabbing his coffee. "They're disgusting."

"Sam, I still remember you when you were going through puberty," Cas stated, looking up to meet the taller man's eyes. "You know better than to offend either one of us."

"Oh, I like him." Jess smiled, hitting Sam in the chest. "So, what was he like? Did he need braces?"

"No, but once when he was twelve his mom was out of town for the weekend, and his dad was supposed to take him to get his hair cut, and-"

"Don't we have things we should be doing?" Sam cut in.

"Shut up," Jo waved a hand at him. "Go on, Cas."

"Well, his father gave him a bowl cut. And he hadn't even grown into his face yet, he was all nose and ears." Cas shook his head. "It was also about a week before picture day."

"Aw," Jess cooed, holding her hands together in front of her chest. She turned to Sam. "We should let Bobby cut your hair, or - no,  _Ash_."

"Or not! I like it when Ellen cuts my hair." Sam tried. Jess just laughed, shaking her head a bit. Sam pouted. "I don't want a mullet."

"You done?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded, realizing he was done, and the small portion was more filling than he had thought it would be. "You wanna stay with them, or come talk to Ellen with me?"

"I'll come with you," Cas stated, swinging his legs over the seat and grabbing his dishes, following Dean to put them in a large bin, before they left the building, ignoring the soft  _"aw_ " that came from both Jess and Jo.

As they were walking out, Cas caught the stare of a woman with dark hair, who narrowed her eyes on him, despite the young boy sitting next to him that was so obviously her son.

"Hey, Dean." She stood up.

"Oh, hi, Lisa." he nodded. "Look, I'm supposed to go talk to Ellen-"

"Yea, I know, but I was wondering if you could take Ben out to teach him a bit more about shooting, he's not th-"

"Lisa," Dean took her hand from where it was rested on his shoulder. "You know I have very little patience, so why don't you ask Garth or someone else." and with that, he was tugging Castiel out of the mess hall.

"Well," Castiel said as they slowed a bit, ignoring the looks they were getting. "That was awkward."

"That was nothing." Dean grumbled, and Cas laughed. Dean turned to him, glaring blankly.

"Sorry, sorry." Cas smiled shaking his head a bit. "It's just cute."

"I was not trying to be  _cute_." 

"I know, and that's why it was." he reached out to pinch Dean's cheek. "Ya cutie patootie."

"Woo, boy." A woman came walking over to them, her brown hair pulled back in a low pony tail at the nape of her neck. She was the other woman who had been in the truck with Dean, Sam and Jess the day before. "I have never heard anyone talk to Dean that way."

"That's because you never saw him a bright yellow cap and gown." Castiel offered, blinking at her. She paused for a moment, before laughing. "What?"

"Oh, Dean, I do like him." she smiled. "I'm Ellen, by the way. Castiel, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cas nodded, letting Dean lead him towards a large room.

"Alright, well, we need to find some jobs for you and your friends. Any special talents? What did y'all do before the apocalypse?"

"I taught in an elementary school, Anna was a secretary, Balthazar was a CEO at a law firm, and Gabriel bagged groceries." Castiel recited. They'd all talked about their jobs frequently before.

"A teacher?" Ellen looked at him.

"Yes. I taught the fifth grade."

"We don't have any teachers here," she looked to Dean, almost like she was asking for permission. Cas saw Dean nod a bit. "How would you like to educate tomorrow's youth?"

"I'm sorry?" Cas blinked. He didn't think school was all that necessary.

"I don't mean anything like art class, I mean basic stuff that they'd need. How to read, how to do math, a bit about geography and what not. We have quite a few people here ranging from the ages of four to sixteen, and no one's really sure how to teach the younger ones." Ellen explained. "Only for a few hours a day, just a bit of time with each kid, so we don't have to worry about anyone getting lost and not knowing how to read a sign that might lead them back home."

"I could.." Cas paused, thinking it over for a moment. "Yes, I could do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like. Um, I might write a part two to this, if anyone wants? Like, of how their life progresses at the camp and what not. How the girls still vying for Dean's affections are dealt with, as well as maybe bringing Luci in. And, also, progress on the Sam/Jess relationship. It might have a bit more plot than this one, or I might have to add another part or so... yea. Okay.


End file.
